Dragon Quest  Brothers of Time
by Final-Judgement
Summary: A story of Family, Love, Fighting, and one mans Revenge. Airon and Rian were normal people. till they found out about their parents being murdered. These are my own characters. AironxRayanne


Chapter One - Destinys Desison

Once, along time ago there was a family of 5 kids.  
They were the poorest in the land. The oldest three children made sure that they raised their younger brothers. There names are Airon and Rian, Airon is 14 while Rian is 13. Airon is an expert with a fan, After he uses a magic attack he quickly slashes the enemy with the sharp edges on his homemade War Fan. Rian seems to be a warrior of the cross, ever since he was 5 he would walk to the church with Airon to pray for they parents. Rian is a swordsmen he blessed his wooden sword that one day became a Soldiers sword.  
One day, their village was being attacked. "ah! help us!"  
The towns people cryied. Airon was always the hero, he took his Fan and ran after the enemys. Once he reached the feild, There stood a mighty knight, dressed perfectly in black armour. "Ive heard rumors about you boy, The infamous Fan creator."  
"So what! why are you here attacking us knight!"  
"Because, once i elimanate the whole Awia Family from this world..."  
the knight stood silent.  
"Brother, why did you have to defened her. we could have been legendary"  
"Leave my Father out of this!"  
Airon started to run toward the knight "Too slow"  
"wha- where did he..."  
Airon colapsed on his knees. "HAHAHA you see my work! Your elder brother and sisters, Dead infront of you"  
"no, no it can be. Big brother is strong."  
"Now boy, its time to join them in the Awia blood pool!"  
Airon quickly moved out of the way of the knights blade.  
"what the! Boy get back her so i can kill you!"  
"fuck you. fuck you. FUCK YOU!"  
Airon turned around as fast as he could and unleashed a mouth full of flames "Feel the pain of my ancestors!"  
"Kid just give it u-"  
The knights stomach was sliced by Airon's fan blades "Time for me to return the favor kid!"  
The knight raised his blade can casted a thunder spell. Airon, Flew to the ground before he could hit his next attack. His arm bleeding from the attack.  
"Airon!"  
"Rian... get, get away!"  
"No i wont leave you like this!"  
"You must! if i die you have to carry on our family name!"  
"But brother."  
"Go NOW!"  
Rian started his prey.  
"What are you doing!"  
"Time to Die prey boy"  
"Rian!"  
Airon got up and ran infront of the knights blade.  
"Airon... HEAL"  
Out of no where a blue veil covered Airon. All of his wounds were slightly healed.  
"Kid, to get infront of my blade and protect your brother like that.."  
Airon picked Rian up off the ground "You two really are Oskan's Boys. It really is too bad that you have to die"  
Rage consumed the knights eyes, The knights blade begain to slice Airon's wounds open.  
"ah! Brother Run!"  
"NO!"  
"listen to me, you wont be able to hurt him. Just run!"  
The knights horse kicked Rian up into the air, but he didnt come down. And there was the knight, Slicing away at Airon. "Why wont you die!"  
"because, I live to protect those i care about!"  
Airon's body was suddenly covered by a Black veil. His War Fan, was turning into his Fathers Adolite.  
"Knight! this is where you meet your end!"  
"It cant be, Oskan! but wait, Your Airon. No he's!"  
Airon's Giant blade hacked a deep cut in the Knights chest. Airon's power was becoming to overwelming to control. Airon colapsed on the floor.  
"He isnt any ordinary Awia Boy. My princess must know of this."  
the knight leaves the grounds. There he laid one of the last Awia kids.  
His brother Rian, waiting in the clouds for him. Before anyone could see Airon, the Valkery Prest Andrew came down to the world to take Airon to the sky where his wounds would be treated.  
-end of chapter one-

-Authors note-  
I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of my new story. I know that this chapter included swearing but be honast. who wouldent swear at the man who was responsible for you familys murders. This will probably be the only chapter with swearing in it. Keep reading! ill update soon! 


End file.
